Choco Bar
by D. Sue
Summary: Continuava odiando a chuva, mas tudo o que era ruim podia trazer momentos bons na mesma proporção. ..Royai.. ..oneshot..


Yo, minna-san! Mais uma royai de fim de ano, espero que gostem.

Presente de natal para Scarlet Mayfair. Tasha-san, eu espero que você goste.

.

Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

Disclaimer: RagaRen/Fullmetal Alchemist pertencem à Arakawa Hiromu-san. Inclusive, acho que não há mangaká de shounen melhor que ela!

* * *

Summary: Continuava odiando a chuva, mas tudo o que era ruim podia trazer momentos bons na mesma proporção.

* * *

_Choco Bar_

_._

_._

_._

Olhava entediado pela janela do refeitório, chovia forte e não estava de carro, justo naquele bendito dia. Tornou sua atenção à sopa cujos ingredientes eram desconhecidos, e mais ainda, cuja cor ele nunca havia visto em algo comestível. Para variar, parecia que todos ali o fitavam com olhares curiosos, ele, o famoso _flame alchemist_, aparecia pela primeira vez em sua vida no refeitório do quartel, algo que não se podia ignorar.

Quis culpar o tempo, mas o que o tempo tinha a ver com sua situação? Em nada modificava sua vida, apenas em seu humor, pois na chuva ele era inútil, e odiava dias chuvosos, porque nesses dias não conseguia impressioná-la. Não que Riza Hawkeye fosse uma mulher fácil de impressionar, mas quando o tempo estava úmido demais, Roy não conseguia usar sua tão magnífica alquimia das chamas, presente inclusive cedido pela própria tenente, uma história antiga.

Talvez fosse esse o motivo de gostar tanto das famosas chamas que produzia, afinal, a cada faísca lembrava-se dela, e de como ela cooperava com seu sonho.

- Coronel Mustang? – ouviu um chamado que o tirou de seus devaneios, e logo constatou que não era nenhum de seus subordinados.

O homem de olhos verde-cintilantes e grossas sobrancelhas bateu continência para prosseguir com o recado:

- Apresentando primeiro-sargento Louis Ampere, senhor! – e depois de outra continência, entregou um bilhete para Mustang, ato extremamente discreto, mesmo com tantos olhares espantados sobre ambos.

- Obrigado, Sargento Ampere. – agradeceu em baixo tom. - Dispensado! – e assim o militar se afastou, deixando apenas Roy e seu bilhete secreto na solitária mesa do refeitório.

Sentiu seu estômago roncar, mas não tinha coragem de provar daquela "especiaria" do exército, e antes que seu humor piorasse, decidiu por ler o que lhe foi entregue, talvez uma boa notícia para melhorar seu dia.

"_Elizabeth espera pelo seu cliente às 20:30h no Choco Bar". _Sorriu, um brilho novo em seus olhos escuros. O plano estava pronto para ser executado, só lhe faltava esperar pelo horário marcado, e na melhor das hipóteses, pelo fim da chuva.

Pegou sua bandeja e depositou-a sobre o carrinho disposto ali, a fome não lhe torturava mais a ponto de fazê-lo se render à sopa do quartel. Esboçando seu habitual sorriso que a todos era arrogante, deixou o refeitório, ignorando os olhares e os cochichos à sua volta.

Voltando à sua sala, o som da chuva grossa do lado externo ainda o incomodava, e pelo que via não seria naquela tarde que cessaria. O tempo passou mais rápido que o de praxe, estava ansioso pelo que viria à noite e precisava que o tempo secasse para que o plano A desse certo. Inquieto, viu as horas passar e quando notou, já precisava sair.

Mesmo sob a densa chuva – que tendia a aumentar pela noite – andou com seu velho guarda-chuva até o _Choco Bar_, não mais fardado, porém vestido a caráter. Seu disfarce não podia ser descoberto, mesmo que sua fama já fosse um catalisador para isso.

À porta do local, foi prontamente recebido por sua formosa – e por que não, querida – Elizabeth, com seu vestido negro de gola alta, os ombros e braços descobertos, pulsos enfeitados com belas pulseiras, tudo cortesia de seu superior. Cabelos longos e soltos; arrumou-os sobre o ombro direito, jogando-os para frente, apenas uma façanha para entregar outro bilhete ao coronel, ainda estupefato com o seu charme. "_A encomenda está a caminho". _

Sem nada lhe dizer, indicou-o a mesa preparada para que se tivesse perfeita visão do salão, servindo-lhe um cálice de champagne, e do outro lado o militar notou seu outro conhecido, fumando serenamente enquanto observava todo o ambiente como quem nada queria.

O salão tinha a área retangular, a entrada era pelo sul, enquanto que o bar que escondia a entrada para o depósito de armas e bebidas ficava ao lado oposto da porta principal. O banheiro ficava ao leste, a entrada na parede adjacente à da entrada e à da porta dos fundos, as paredes todas em detalhes de tijolos, e as janelas no alto cobertas por cortinas chocolate, algo característico do nome.

Estavam bem posicionados, não tinha como o alvo lhes escapar da visão, até mesmo pilares de espelhos haviam sido estrategicamente inseridos no local, apenas um capricho de Lady Elizabeth, como ela dizia para todos os homens que lá adentravam com a intenção de beber.

Roy não podia negar: morria de ciúmes daquela mulher, ainda mais quando via como os outros sorriam cobiçosos para ela, sem um pingo do respeito que ela merecia. Isso, somada à sensação de "perda" por não tê-la visto nos três primeiros dias do _Choco Bar – _não podia chamar a atenção indo constantemente desde a estreia do salão -_, _causavam-lhe uma frustração imensa. Tentou abstrair-se desses pensamentos, ou logo estragaria o disfarce produzido por semanas.

Ao centro do formoso bar, via-se um pequeno palco, que também fazia parte da armação, encostado à parede oposta à da entrada também, onde Madame Elizabeth poderia ver todos e também poderia ser vista pelo seu superior. Durante sua apresentação, a cortesã revelaria por sinais quando conseguisse cumprir sua parte do plano, códigos que apenas o dono dos vidrados olhos negros entenderia, para assim dar prosseguimento com a tarefa.

E quem era o alvo? O famoso mercenário usuário de alquimia vindo de Dhracma pelo Leste, denominado "_Embauché_" pelas demasiadas contratações que recebia de aristocratas para assassinar militares, ou vice-versa.

Não sabiam muito sobre o sujeito, além da tradicional luva contendo o círculo de transmutação que sempre usava em seus ataques, e de seus olhos, cada um de uma cor, azul e preto. A isca para atraí-lo era Jean Havoc, supostamente um novo contratador, "_Entrepeneur_" se o termo fosse colocado no mesmo dialeto.

Passaram-se três horas até o salão ficar cheio, quase todas as mesas ocupadas por homens que saíam do trabalho para beber, e por jovens boêmios, aproveitando a sua juventude da forma que melhor julgavam, fingindo-se homens feitos no meio de tantos adultos.

Enquanto servia ao bando de jovens, Hawkeye notou, pelo reflexo da luz no cálice em sua bandeja, a presença do que sabia ser o alvo. Sem se desprender de sua atuação, finalizou os pedidos e foi naturalmente servir o novo cliente, conforme havia calculado. Uma dose de diurético misturado à falsa bebida, que havia sido batida com castanhas de Xing – segundo uma fonte segura, a maior parte da população de Dhracma tinha alergia a essa iguaria-, e logo ela subia ao palco, lançando um olhar sugestivo a Mustang, que em silêncio assentiu.

Esperariam o tempo necessário para agir, afinal, por mais nefastos que os homens dali fossem, não podiam ser envolvidos em assuntos militares, muito menos feridos no meio de uma operação.

Ainda com certa raiva dos outros clientes, Roy contentou-se em observar sua tenente em mais uma performance no palco, a voz suave que combinava com a melodia tocada, sem romantismo em suas letras, apenas a doce amargura de uma mulher não correspondida, típico do que uma anfitriã apresentaria num show.

Quando ela viu o alvo adentrar o toilet, imediatamente virou-se para Mustang e deu uma piscadela, um simples charme para os leigos, um alerta para o militar.

Levantando-se após horas sentado, Roy foi até o pilar escondido, e vestindo sua luva, estalou os dedos, pondo fogo brando na cortina chocolate do salão.

Pânico foi o que fez tanto os rapazotes quanto os marmanjões saírem correndo após o grito de pavor ecoado pelo salão, cuja autora era a mesma que no momento sacava a arma escondida em seu coldre, revelada ao puxar o zíper lateral da sua saia cumprida. Com o olhar sério, pôs-se a frente do coronel, e logo viu o fumante de antes, segundo-tenente Havoc, dirigir-se à porta de entrada, todas as saídas públicas estavam cercadas.

Feliz por finalmente estarem em ação, Roy também estava satisfeito com outra coisa: por mais estupenda que Elizabeth fosse, o jeito natural, sério e cuidadoso de trabalhar, sempre empunhando uma calibre 38, característico da primeiro-tenente Hawkeye, era insubstituível, e havia algum tempo que sentia falta dele.

Como o ato mais sábio, ambos, Mustang e Hawkeye adentraram o toilet, expulsando de lá os poucos que ainda restavam no bar, e procurando o seu alvo sob efeito de diurético.

- Tenente, fique aqui! Eu posso dar um jeito nele. – disse, mais querendo proteger a inocência de sua subordinada do que realmente poupá-la do trabalho.

- Mas coronel... – vendo-o levantar a mão direita com a luva vestida, optou por deixá-lo à vontade em seu trabalho, dirigindo-se à porta mesmo que contra a sua vontade.

Não demorou muito, porém, para Roy perceber que o sujeito não estava mais ali – a parede de um dos compartimentos estava quebrada -, e ao ouvirem um grito de Jean, coronel e tenente correram para o salão.

Lá estava o sujeito, sua luva à mostra e um conjunto de mesa e cadeiras transformado numa espécie de mão gigante, prendendo o tenente à parede, sangue escorrendo do braço direito e sua pistola no chão.

- Foi mal, coronel! Não consegui acertá-lo. – Havoc se desculpou, Roy assentiu silenciosamente.

- Escolheram o pior lugar e o pior dia para lutar, Mustang! – zombou.

- Conhecer meu nome não me fará pegar leve com você. – respondeu, sarcástico. – Já somos cientes dos seus crimes, e você já é ciente do que vai acontecer. Está preso pelo assassinato de três sargentos, um tenente-coronel e seis civis! - a conversa era só outra armação para que Riza chegasse até a entrada e substituísse Havoc, cujas feridas eram leves por terem sido apenas de raspão.

O sorriso pretensioso do criminoso indicou que de alguma forma ele via vantagem para si naquela situação, expressão desagradável ao coronel. Viu, então, o olhar dele correr para sua subordinada e depressa correu à sua direção instintivamente, empurrando-a para o chão da calçada molhado pela tempestade e caindo sobre ela, outra "mão" voando sem freio sobre eles.

- Tenente Hawkeye, você está bem? – perguntou, mas repentinamente ela o abraçou e rolou para o outro lado, escapando de serem esmagados pela madeira.

Levantou-se um pouco tonto e ajudou Riza, que se pôs imediatamente à sua frente e começou a atirar, como uma perfeita dama – de um jogo de xadrez.

- Coronel, fique atrás de mim, por favor. Nesse tempo úmido o senhor... – não terminou a frase, foi enlaçada na cintura pelo braço direito de seu superior, que a puxou para trás dele, evitando a terceira investida do mercenário.

- Não temos tempo para conversar. – e realmente o inimigo aproveitava todas as oportunidades de lhes atacar.

Na hora, arrependeu-se amargamente por ter preferido as cadeiras de madeira para diminuir o valor do orçamento, visto que essa matéria prima devia ser a preferida do criminoso. Alerta, procurou pensar rapidamente numa estratégia de ataque que fosse seguro a todos, e só o que lhe veio ao momento foi a própria chuva.

"No momento, estou sem minhas luvas para queimar, e nessa chuva eu nem conseguiria fazer nada, então terei de tentar...". Sem nada dizer à sua tenente, foi para o meio da rua onde começou a sentir as gotas grossas e geladas da chuva sobre seus ombros e sua cabeça.

- Coronel Mustang! – indignada, foi à sua direção também, mas a mão dele outra vez a impediu, fazendo-a permanecer na calçada. Teria de ser a isca, e chamar toda a atenção do inimigo, Riza no momento teria que ficar parada, e só aparecer depois, quando o alvo estivesse vulnerável.

- Sabe, ao contrário do que a maioria pensa, eu posso produzir fogo dez vezes mais potente em dias de chuva, fogo o suficiente para queimar toda essa madeira que está usando. – blefou, até mesmo Riza esboçou espanto, perguntando-se o que ele tinha em mente com aquela conversa.

- Ah é? Então por que não ateou fogo em tudo ainda?

- Primeiro, um dos meus subordinados está aí. Segundo, eu não achei que fosse necessário lutar a sério com você... – disse num tom indiferente, dando de ombros.

- Vejo que é tão arrogante quanto os boatos falam. Mas logo darei um fim em você e nesse seu ego! – gritou, pegando uma lança forjada com madeira e partindo para cima de Mustang. Não queria dar desculpa para seu oponente pegar leve, por isso deixara o recinto, certo de que era melhor um ataque direto.

- Agora! – sob a ordem, a tenente disparou, acertando um dos rins do sujeito, que caiu devido à dor e à pressão exercida pela bala.

Sem hesitar, Hawkeye deu outro tiro, dessa vez no braço esquerdo, para impedir "_Embauché_" de usar sua alquimia. Correu até Mustang, que sorriu para ela com o olhar.

- Tenente, chame reforços. Precisamos cuidar do tenente Havoc e da prisão desse cara.

- Sim, senhor!

Na porta do que restava do bar, esperaram pela chegada dos outros militares, que logo levaram o meliante, e também libertaram Jean de modo a não feri-lo, movendo-o para o hospital. Olhando para todo o salão, sem todos os clientes, todas as cadeiras e todas as mesas de outrora, Roy suspirou, ainda tinha de pensar nas despesas.

- Coronel? – sua subordinada favorita sentou-se ao seu lado, entregando-lhe uma xícara de chocolate quente.

- Chocolate quente?

- Aqui no _Choco Bar_ servimos de água a absinto, senhor. E desta vez é por conta da casa. – brincou, sorrindo com a expressão de surpresa do coronel.

- Obrigado; madame. – sorriu, pegando a xícara.

- Está frio, e depois do que fez, já deve estar resfriado. – bastou ela falar para que ele finalmente espirrasse. – Coronel, obrigada. Se não fosse o senhor, não estaríamos todos salvos agora. – mudou de assunto, mais séria.

- Você também me ajudou bastante; tenente.

- Essa é a minha função, senhor. E mesmo assim, deixei que arriscasse sua vida... – não que achasse ruim ter sido ajudada, mas toda vez que acontecia, sentia como se não estivesse no papel certo, pois quem devia proteger as costas dele era ela, o que não havia feito no momento mais crítico.

- Os de maior escalão devem proteger seus subordinados, e os subordinados devem proteger os de menor escalão, meu esquema sempre foi esse. – explicou claramente, não estavam no quartel, e nem tinham dezenas de olhos curiosos sobre eles para que precisasse usar metáforas, embora gostasse de conversar com ela usando uma linguagem desconhecida ao resto. – E se você não estivesse lá para atirar, aí sim eu teria feito besteira. – encerrou aquele assunto.

Prestando atenção nele, Riza se lembrou da última hora, quando Roy arriscara sua vida num blefe sem sentido. A verdade era que mais do que sua função, Riza Hawkeye não se permitia perder seu coronel, ele era quem havia lhe dado uma razão em sua vida, afinal.

- Você interpretou muito bem. – o elogio a tirou de seu pequeno devaneio e a fez suavizar sua expressão. – Vejo que o treinamento com Madame Christmas ajudou bastante. – não podia simplesmente esquecer de Elizabeth.

- Ela é um amor de pessoa. – comentou num tom que deixou Roy alerta. – "Diga pro Royzinho arranjar um tempo e vir me visitar" foi o que ela disse quando nos despedimos. – o termo "Royzinho" fez o coronel soerguer uma sobrancelha.

- Elas são todas iguais... – respondeu com um sorriso, referia-se às mães. – O que vai fazer agora? – a pergunta pegou Riza de surpresa.

- Pegar o dinheiro do caixa, fechar o depósito e ir para minha casa.

- Dinheiro? – o assunto lhe interessou imediatamente, até porque havia se esquecido de que aquele lugar era uma casa de comércio.

- Acho que nesses quatro dias conseguimos metade do valor necessário para pagar as despesas. – deu a boa notícia. – Se quiser, posso trabalhar aqui por mais alguns dias, e...

- Não. – recusou, espontaneamente. - O escândalo de hoje deve ter afetado a clientela, além disso, já capturamos o criminoso. Não se preocupe com o valor dos gastos, o exército deve cobrir o que o falta.

- Tudo bem, então... – conformou-se, levantando para fechar o depósito e pegar o dinheiro, no outro dia provavelmente os homens do exército iriam limpar o local e retirar as bebidas e as armas de lá.

Roy na verdade detestou a imagem de vários homens pagando para beber e sorrindo sem respeito algum para ela, mas contentou-se com o fato de que arrecadara bastante desses idiotas em poucos dias, e principalmente, de que não precisava mais que ela se submetesse àquele papel. Não tinha nada contra o serviço de uma cortesã – inclusive Madame Christmas era excelente nesse ramo -, era somente o ciúme que o fazia abster Riza do papel, e não negava a si mesmo.

Esperou-a fazer o que tinha para fazer e espirrou mais algumas vezes, realmente a chuva não lhe fazia bem, no entanto, sentiu que conseguiu impressioná-la pelo menos um pouco, mesmo nesse tempo ruim. Vendo a mulher chegar até ele, deixou a xícara à mesa e levantou-se, dando o braço para ela segurar.

- Vamos, uma lady não pode andar sozinha à noite. – não que ela já tivesse tido algum problema ao caminhar de noite com Black Hayate, mas aceitou participar da brincadeira. Segurando o braço do homem sorridente, respondeu no mesmo tom:

- Obrigada pela gentileza, senhor. – continuava odiando a chuva, mas tudo o que era ruim podia trazer momentos bons na mesma proporção, e com essa nova ideia que Mustang acompanhava a primeiro-tenente até sua casa.

Ambos ainda teriam boas doze quadras para andar, sob o mesmo guarda-chuva naquela noite tempestuosa.

* * *

Glosário:

Embauché: em francês – contratado.

Entrepeneur: em francês – contratador.

.

PS: Como nunca vi ninguém e nada que fosse realmente de Dhracma, usei o francês para esses termos apenas para deixar mais "europeu".

PS2: Não tinha um nome certo para essa fic em mente, por isso dei o nome do bar, que achei simpático. xD

* * *

Owari.

Domo arigatou a todas as pessoas que sempre estão lendo e comentando minhas fics de HagaRen, fico muito feliz com a força! Para todo mundo: bom final de ano e boas férias!

.

.

Reviews? .-.


End file.
